The playback of media may be enhanced with the presentation of an interactive application or logically executing resource, such as by enhancing viewing of a television program on a primary device with interactive functions provided through a second screen (2nd) of a computer or a mobile device. It can be difficult and problematic to time the activities and interactions of 2nd screen with the context and events of the television program since the transmission of the television program to the primary device has some latency that may vary depending on a number of ever changing network variables.